Broken Dove
by CraZy Blue MonKey
Summary: The death of Naruto has been tough on many but most have gone on with their lives only a few individuals can not cope. Each chapter is a oneshot in a different pov. Even the most surprising are affected.
1. Broken Dove

Broken Dove

Disclaimer : I have no what so ever right to the beloved series Naruto.

* * *

To Whom Ever Find This,

Unending pain has brought me to this. Unable to change events as they stand, I believe I must leave this world. Fore I once loved him and always will. Untouchable as

he lies now an angel held down by the devil himself. Confined I held my desires within my soul not letting it out. Uncontrollable fates took him from me.

No, it was not fate that decided this it was this it that damned Pain that did the murder. Pain claims to know what it feels like. Unrelenting sorrow and the

hopelessness that war brings yet he brought it here. If only he truly knew he would have never did it. It only caused for him and my love to died painfully. I knew

during the battle that if I didn't make it in time when he stabbed his hands that he would have died then and latter the village that he loved. That's why I jumped in

and let him stab me.

Pain stabbed me. It hurt but I knew it would hurt me worse if he killed my love. I was right it does hurt worse. Now that he is gone it feels as though that stab through

being stabbed in the chest was nothing but a scratch on the skin compare to this death like feeling that I am left with. In the end my body survived the battle when

the pink haired kunoichi healed it but she could not heal my soul later when I found out. The soul that was never complete with out its other half. Naruto's half. My soul

mate.

I almost laugh now at what my damaged body caused. My blond haired angel got up and lifted his head acknowledging my love for him. To me it seemed my love felt

my soul tug on to his telling it to listen. I soon passed out from the blood loss only hear later that he risked and lose his life in the end to protect the village. I still hear

it today from those villagers mouths that tormented and scorned him " What a good man he was." Was he ever bad? " How he was the strongest and bravest." they

use to say how weak and foolish he was. " How honorable he was." They use to say he would dishonor the village just by living. "How they wish he was alive" Before

they wish him no more that death, even tried to kill him. "A hero to them all." He was always a hero in my eyes. I found out later that he has been one ever since the day he was born. I wonder it he was still alive would they congratulate the _demon. _

_I hold my rage within me every time I hear them. Suppressing it like I always do. I suppressed it when mother died, I did when my uncle was killed, I held it when my sister _

_bet me in a fight and told I was pathetic ( I never could hurt her she was the last thing my mother told me to protect), I shoved it when my father told me he hates me ( an _

_mistake he wish he could redeem), bared it when big brother (my cousin Neji) tried to kill me but when my Naruto died my heart grew cold and I couldn't suppress it any _

_longer. When I was told my anguished cries couldn't be silenced nor could I be hushed. I understand now. No matter how much I cry my heart will never warm, my soul will _

_never be complete and my love will never come back. Never to see his bright smile, those clear sapphire eyes , his crazy sun filled hair or that booming personality that made _

_my horror fill life bearable to live in. This is my last goodbye to the world where my heart can never soar like a dove in to that warm sapphire sky that holds the sun of my life._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata Hyuga _

_A Broken Dove_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I hope you like this story better than my other story so far. Oh and this is my first attempt at angst to test my skills. Also it foreshadow a small part of the _

_series. CraZy Blue MonKey's out of here! _


	2. Unturned Stones

**Unturned Stones**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever have the chance to.

"speech"

~Past~

* * *

" Thank you for your condolences good bye" said A man in his early 40. He lead them out the front screen door and helped them out of it. Soon as they left his mask

dropped and a dark sorrowful look took over. He started shuffling his feet, some thing he normally would never do as the head of the family. The head of the family

isn't suppose to do anything that that doesn't show his pride or obtain respect but he didn't care nor did he want to be respected anymore for what he had done in his

life.

Slowly shuffling his legs in the directions of his room he stops in front of the room in with his oldest daughter once lied in. The very room in which she took her last

breath. After her death entered her room considering he was the one who found her in there. With a kunai in her heart and a smile on her face.

His hand which hovered near the sliding door fell back into place at his side. He then continued his way down the hallway not once looking at his other younger

daughters room. His pride and joy, his strong daughter, his heir to the clan, his only living daughter, the image of his disgrace. Slowly he reaches room he shared with

his late wife before she died in child birth.

Hashi the white eyed man creeps in to his cold room, then sits on his futon which he never did put away. Normally the servants would do all this for him but after she,

his oldest, died he kept them from cleaning either his room nor hers. I was slightly scared that they would do such a good job and clean all that she was up in a dusk

pan and take it away in he would never be able to remember her.

Slipping into deep thought letting himself feel something that he never let him self feel after Hinako died, his beloved wife. He didn't marry her for love but for the title

which he wore to this day. As the head of the clan he had to marry and soon, fore his younger twin brother married a few months ago to a woman inside of the clan

that loved him. Soon the clan him appointed him one seeing his distress. It wasn't until his wedding that he saw the woman that he was to marry. Of course when he

knew that she was an Hyuuga ,one of his clan members, and that he had seen her once before when he was still a teen she was but a child that from what he had

heard cried constantly

Now she was a beautiful seventeen year old bride who had the oddest blue hair which told of non-hyuuga blood that ran through her veins and lavender-whitish eyes.

In her traditional white Kimono she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his twenty seven years of life. They were married and life seem to not be able to

get any better than it was. That was until she told him about her pregnancy.

~He stopped in mid thought and sighs then looks to the side of the room where he sees a small pink baby outfit. Hashi pulled that out of storage the day he found her

in her own blood. He looked for it franticly ripping through box, throwing clothes and old family article out of his way maybe even destroying important documents as he

went. He wouldn't even let them stop him until he found the outfit. He did all that for a memory. He remembered how he found out about Hinata. ~

Walking around looking for his wife he finds her sitting in an empty room holding what looks like a small pink cloth the she seems busy working on. "Hinako what are

doing ." The woman in question head shoot up in surprise seeing that she never did become a ninja. She holds her chest and laughs while cathing her breath. " Darling

I didn't see you their." "Hinako you didn't answer the question you could have been kidnapped after all you are a civilian and this is an unprotected room." She then

frowned and scrunched up her eyebrows a little bit. " Hashi darling first of all im not just a civilian, im the clan head's wife and second of all we need to protection in

here soon after all who's going to protect the baby when she comes." Hashi was about to fuss with her some more about how her being the clan heads wife making

her more profitable pry but stopped and hesitated to take in every thing she said. Your with child , if you are what it's a girl after all men are a strong gene that are

strong on my side of the family." She laughed at him " Hashi something tells me that this is going to be a girl and the clan had to come from some where else besides

the hyuuga men to keep the clan pure." After saying that she placed her hand on her belly and reached out for his hand then placed his hand upon the belly as well.

~ Tears started to well up in his eyes as he begin to remember it. That memory brought a smile to his face it was almost as the day his she proved him wrong. The day

Hinata was born.~

"Whaaaa! Whaaa!" screams of a new born baby let out in extreme displeasure of being delivered into a cold new world. Hashi got up from his spot on the floor as he

waited for the mid wives to let him in. ~ I swear that was the loudest I ever heard from her.~ Hashi got up from his spot on the floors he waited for the midwives to let

him in. That very morning he remembered his wife shaking him awake only to find that the futon was soaking wet. Hoping beyond all hope he was hoping her water

broke and it was not any thing else. It seemed that wish was answered as she told him while yelling in his ears about it. He quickly ran from his room to the room of

the midwives who were staying nearby incases of a n emergency like this. They quickly went in.

Hours on end the screaming continued of his wife. At first he ran back in to see what was wrong , but they had the nerve to kick him out, the head of the family. The

only thing that stoped him from rushing in and kicking them out in return was the crying of another voice one which he was not so familiar with. "Hashi-san you may

come in now" Rushing in he was greeted by one most beautiful sites. There She was glowing in sheen or was it sweat he didn't care she was beautiful. It wasn't just

her that made the picture perfect it was the little lavender flower printed blanket that she nuzzled in her arms like a animal newborn in the presence of its mother. Just

like a little kitten there was squirming and noise of frustration. Hinako seemed to have adopted to her new role as a mother fast. " Hashi what should we name her ." "

Her?" "Yes her she's a girl." " Let me see if her and try to figure out the perfect name for her." Hashi sits beside his wife and she placed the bundle in his waiting arms.

In silent admiration he moves her blanket form her face to see the face of his first and only born child. She was breathtaking like her mother. He helped create this! His

silent cold eyes began to warm as they roamed the small face looking for his small mark in the gene of this angel. There it was her nose, small and almost

uncompressible to the rest that Hinako poured into her. Most would be angry the heir was a girl but he could care less at that fact. "She is perfect just like her mother"

he said out loud absent mind. He was a little surprised that he let that slip out. He never normally let out words of affection. Looking over at the mother of his perfect

child he saw her passed out, thankfully asleep." Hum since your so much like her so far, I'll name her Hinata after the flowers she smells like and the the mother who

bared you." "I bet you even have your mother's eyes" At that moment Hinata began to open her eyes showing her father the slight hint of lavender that he recognized

instantly in the woman beside him eyes. That night he had the best night of sleep in his life.

He never got to enjoy the birth of his second daughter fore her birth brought her mothers death. She only lived three day after giving birth. It was difficult birth

because Hanabi was upside down. It's amazing the baby didn't die but his love did. He remembered her last words to him and the two girls. Hinata was only five, too

young to witness a death but believed her to be strong, strong as her mother believed her to be. "Hashi love and protect the girls." "I will." "Don't force them to marry

against there will to someone the don't know or hate." " I wont." "Hinata-baby come to mama" her voice was becoming very wispy and low. "Yes mama." "Take care of

your little sister, she wont have a mother like you did" "I will mommy I'll treat her like my baby" Hanako smiled a faint smile. He looked down at his little angel and

there she was tightening her face and hands, holding back the tears. "Hashi bring Hanabi to me." He scooted closer to her bringing the newborn close to her. She

kissed her forehead on last time. "Hanabi-buttercup how are you. Mommy is leaving somewhere far far away where her body and our family cant follow into a very long

time. Do something for mommy." As though waiting for the baby to say something she waited before specking again. " Grow up to be a big and strong your daddy and

beautiful as your sister, she promised to protect you as though you you were her own. Slowly turning her head away towards the window to look at the sky then she

turned back to face them. " my time here grows short I'm going to leave soon." " I love you three more that the sky holds air" "Take care of each other and don't let

any thing separate you from each other." Those were her last words to us.

Makes me feel as though I have failed her greatly. I'm the one that force the girls to spare against each other. If I would have paid attention I would have noticed that

Hinata always held back a lot when fighting her. The first time she lost I told her the worst thing that not father should ever tell his daughter. " I disdain your

existence" This family would be better if your sister five years younger was the heir." "Your not even worthy of walking in these halls as a Hyuuga" At that moment I

wish I could have took that back but Hyuuga never apologize. I was not just angry at her defeat, but at the fact her older cousin is stronger than her three years ago,

her sister is stronger than her, that she looked and acted so much like her mother.

I watched as my little girl pushed herself from the ground and clench her hand very much like when her mother died. Even back then just like at that time she held back

her tears. She didn't even cry when her mother was buried or when my brother was killed and buried nor did she cry at the loss of the match .I knew she was tough

but I had no way to prove it, besides that inner stealth. I hated myself after that and almost broke down and apologized but my pride got in the way. Even when she

smiled the smile that her mother gave her as well.

The council pushed me to marry her off to a lesser noble and put Hanabi in the seat of heir. I refused many times. That was one thing I was trying my best for my love.

They pushed even harder when everyone realized where she spent all her free time after school. Stalking someone. Not just someone, a blond someone. If you catch

my hint it most definitely is not a Hyuuga. Almost the opposite of our hair coloring. Someone poor as dirt, loud as a horn, stupid as my triple third cousin ( really

inbreed), nasty as one of Kakashi's favorite books and annoying as only he can be. Naruto, the demon brat. I don't hate him but the more Hinata stalks him the more

they push me to marry her off before she eventually rapes and carries his demon seed around placing part of him in the family. I soon grew to see what she saw in

him. A unsung hero waiting to save us from ourselves. If I had a second chance now I wouldn't have minded blue hyuuga blond haired grandkids. I would have fought

the council even harder to make him a family member. Slowly I close my bloodshot eyes, red from the tears I shed for her those many times in her life that deemed it a

time to cry. Who knew that two of the people that everyone had no hope for were the most important people this village needed. It's funny in a sad way that when I

found her, the tears that filled her tear duck months ago ran dry. That's what the medical examiner said. But what hunts me the most is that hunting smile, the same

one her mother had when she died.

* * *

_CraZy Blue MonKey here. I completed another chapter. I originally made it a one shot and was going to a few more until I had too many one shot ideas and decide it would be best to make each chapter. Also Im trying to put each chapter as a animal to represent the person's pov but Unturned Stones sound better than Declawed Bear or Lost Panda or something like that. Sorry for the long wait but here's my reason. I'm now a college student who's lazy, struggling in Japanese ,to busy for alone time and inspiration hits me like slugs slow and painfully and slower when I dodge. _


	3. The Unforgotton

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I wish to own such a awesome story because I might ruin it. All in Naruto's pov/ later on some Hinata pov

* * *

**The Unforgotten**

The light white smoky fog floating on the ground below did nothing to detour the young man as he walk on in pursuit of the rumor that was going around. The rumor of

the a beautiful, blind, blue haired woman who traveled alone. That wouldn't be weird if it wasn't for the fact that she was looking for him. He only knew one woman

who appeared to be blind with blue hair. The only thing that made him not believe it was not her was the bad ass reputation that she had.

The Hinata was her name. What a sweet girl she was when he was living, a bit dark but cute all the same. He could believe that she was looking for him after what

she said to him before he dead. She told him she loved him. Not directly but he heard it though. She had always loved him. From what he now knew from looking into

the mirror of his past when he was told to account his past life. He saw her in every memory that he had.

Everyone where he turned she was there. The look in her eyes told him all he need to know. The love that had settled in her eye and never left. It made him feel funny

inside. A feeling that he was filled with contentment. Unknown to him as to what is was at first, but later he figured it out. He felt loved. Something he rarely felt when

he was alive. He felt loved when he was around Iruka and admiration from Konahamaru. He knew it was slightly different. He never had a woman his age love him. He

was told that his mother loved him while she was pregnant. He saw it in a memory while he was drifting in and out of conscience while in the womb.

Even now in this Utopia ,that some called Heaven, Underworld, or even Sprit World, his mother tells him this ever day. He know its different from even that. Kushina

loved him in a motherly way, Iruka in a fatherly way. and Konahomaru in a younger brother type of way. She love him. Willing to live her life with only him and no other

man. From what he is hearing now her entire afterlife. An afterlife with a new attitude and a new sense of direction.

The First Hokage's wife had come across her and told him about this confident woman who defeated a older Hyuuga clan member who still believed that Naruto held

the fox demon even now in death. He was the first person who she asked as to where Naruto was. From what the first fox container said she came to there world in

great confusion and the older man came to her since he knew of her heritage. She looked innocent at first and appeared to be lost on where to go. " Where might I

find Naruto Uzumaki" she said with no unwavering voice that held confidence. At first I was surprised to hear that that was the same girl that went to school with.

What she said next did not surprise me. The man was quickly was angered after she spoke her words.

" Filthy wench why would you need to see that evil cretin" the older Hyuuga said while grimacing in disgust. The young woman didn't say a word only letting the man

finish what he has to say. She scowl as the man continued to speak bad things about him, only to speak when he was done. " If you can not help me then I should go"

She spoke quietly and shift left to leave. He move to his right. Right in front of her blocking her route.

She sighed " So that's what you want to do." " No one in our family should associated themselves with scum died or alive" the man said. She spaced her legs far apart

stooping low enough to make her look as though she was planning to jump to great heights quickly her body begin to spin in a fashion that the Hyuuga seemed to

champion in. But it seemed different that the other one the first's wife had seen in her life time. It seemed to add angles and more movement to what should have

been what most would be a sacred technique, better and more improved. He had no chance as his body ethereal or not, it flew. Not in the boogie boogie I'm a died

ghost but a great distance. From the descriptions that she always gives, gives me insights of how humorous she was in life.

The thud that his body made gave great delight to many not in the clan. Those who witnessed this began to challenge her. She quickly took them all out and left with a

smile present on her face. Some of the other people who saw the fight and knew nothing of the clan began to refer to her as the Blind ninja. Funny that someone

who's eyes see everything would be seen as blind. Blind to confidence in life but not to love or to those around her in that stopped her from declaring her love to him

years ago.

Who had she become once he left that world that hurt him and her at every opportune moment. To know that he had what he was missing for years yet he didn't

know it. At this point the made it his mission to track her down. When he was to meet her he wanted to know if it was love that he now felt or great admiration for her.

He had to find out.

Weeks had past and so had a few others from his past life the Old Raman Man Teuchi. He was happy to see him but unhappy at how he died. Apparently during the

Pein Attack he was attacked and fell in a coma. The hospital was became so busy helping the ninjas recover soon as possible the put little care in the non-ninja

citizens. The Old Man's only regret was leaving his daughter the business alone and not being there for her in her time of need.

After his run in with the man who was like a Uncle to him continued in search for Hinata. He was able to finally able to end his search by one the water falls. Pushing

his way through the thick bushy tree limbs and stepping over the many tree roots he made it to the water fall. It's was one of the latest spots that the rumors pointed

him to Blind-eyed Beauty. It didn't help that a few time people would point him in the direction to the wrong Hyuuga. Even though it was nice meeting Hinako; Hinata's

mother he wanted nothing more than to see only one Hyuuga. Nearing a clearing he could now understand as the thick foliage soon begin to thin out. There she was

in front of him. She looked like a angel the was the water made her skin glow an unearthly glow. He had to shake his head at how stupid it sounded because she was

a angel this wasn't earth and she wasn't the shy little girl he met one the first day of academy.

He was about to say some thing but she beat him to it. " Yyyoou can come out now" she spoke just above a slightly stuttered whisper. So she was still a little nervous.

He slowly walked over to where she was and sat with his legs crossed so he would be close to eye level. He open his mouth to tell her about his feeling but once

again she beat him to it. " Naruto I would like to speak first." she continued speak slightly above that sweet innocent whisper. Her head was still a bit turned away

from him. Hinata's body and face began to turn to him until she was fully in front of him. " I have loved you since the end of our fourth year in academy. The very first

time I saw you I was really interested in the boy you were before. Your shear brightness caught my attention. Not just you bright jumpsuit or your looks, it was you

personality. Half way through that year I realized that it was all a front. You hid behind a mask and did it all for the attention that you normally didn't get home. It

didn't make me lost interest in you it only made me look more carefully. The more I saw the more I was encourage by you to try better. I soon found my self in a crush.

At first I didn't know what it was until I saw some the behaviors the other girls exhibited in class around Sasuke and realized I showed the same one just less vocal."

she paused to look in his eyes looking for disgust but she didn't.

Naruto's eyes only encouraged her to continue so she did. " With every triumph you won I grew to like you even more. I begin to wonder did I like you because I

wanted to be like you or was it genuine. Many others noticed my crush on before you did. I think the entire village knew about it. I never told you about because I

wanted make sure it was true before I jumped into something like that. It would hurt me even worse if it worked out only for me to fall out of love breaking your

heart." At this point had tears in her eye and Naruto not knowing what to do he just held her in his arms. Naruto finally spoke " It didn't matter if ended up not really in

love with me. Just knowing that there was someone out there who had any other feelings other than hatred mad me happy. In the end if we ended as friends my

heart would have been ok. Remember this I allowed my two year long crush beat me hoping that one day she would look at me and not Sasuke. I now know that she

is a better friend than girlfriend and the friend who I kept at arm length I should have pulled her in and made her my girlfriend."

Hinata begin to smile a big wide smile. Naruto looked down only to be some what shocked. He had never seen her smile a truly happy smile. It had always been lip

smile, small and pleasant. They have never been as nice as this one. This one was like a sunny afternoon in the middle of a flower field filled with happy children. Her

normal smiles are like the full moon on a cool calm night full of mystery and at time missing something. He now know it was returned love.

"I gave up trying to fight it. I was in love with Naruto Uzumaki the village prankster and most likely to die first in battle. Funny thing about that is that I guess everyone

was right. In our generation you were the first and I was the second. I wanted to be Mrs. Uzumaki and have a house full of blond hair and blue eye children. Every

time you spoke to me or sat next to me That's what I would think about. It only got worse as time passed. I could almost bet if Jiraiya knew half of the things that

went through my head all those times I passed out he would be beating down my door for material." she paused to see Naruto laughing only to let a few chuckle out

loud.

"I was too scared tell you, you never noticed and everyone thought it was too funny to not tell you. I later found out they had a few bets out there about how you

would find out even down to how old we would be. Lets just say if I didn't tell you they believed that you either be thirty or already married with me sobbing at your

wedding. The only bad thing about confessing that to you is that I only did it because I thought I was going to die then and I wouldn't have to face rejection" she said

in a sad tone.

Naruto just laughed and pulled her closer and said " Don't worry we can make up for lost time for the rest of eternity. Just relax lets keep our friendship and try this

relationship thing. You have showed me a type of love that no other has and it make me happy. I think I fell in love with you some time after I looked back at my life

and saw you there during my life's hardest trials. When I thought back to all of those times when I thought someone was watching me that only encouraged me to do

better. You think I empowered you , it was the other way around. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been the person I am to day. Even the strongest walls needed

support when they were being made. You were my support. Thank you Hinata-hime."

Hinata snuggled deeper into his arms and let out a sigh of relief and happiness. Naruto just tightened his arms around her and breathed in her heavenly scent. They

both closed there eyes and let their bodies relax. As they sat and enjoyed each others company. They say where the heart is home and in each others arms they were

already there.

* * *

The latest Update from the Broken dove series. Sorry for those who waited for my story for a long time I have been to busy with school. The next chapter will be up

when ever I both the time and patience to write it. The next chapter will be on Kakashi. Also for those who are wondering why I killed off the Raman Chief I have one

thing to say. I don't know I did it. But don't worry he has his own chapter in this story but its later on. And yes I have planned out the entire story out and many more

chapters to go. It will just take a long time to get there.

CraZy Blue MonKey signing out…


	4. Usually Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a Ten Ten chapter. I have always felt a lot like her and when asked by my friend they immediately say that I'm Ten Ten. At first I was going to name it something

lame like Eighteight ninenine. I was going to do Kakashi next but...You get her now. It has been years so its about time. Also if it looks strangely unformatted just

expand the story on the top left below the summery.

'thought'

~past~

"speech"

* * *

**Unusually Normal**

A dark figure moved swiftly in to the abandon sector of Konoha. Not to be seen by anyone because many refused to go near the area that was destroyed in the

Kyuubi attack many years ago. Everyone either thought that it was bad luck or they would become too depressed once they came close. All but this one person lived

here. It was a sixteen year old girl dressed in all black headed towards the woods. She breathed a sigh of relief once she saw the little rundown shack in the middle of

the woods. She carefully entered the shack and took off her slippers. Then she removed the clothes that covered her body to take a long bath.

'Will I be remembered? Or will I fade away as a faint memory'

The girl grew frustrated the more she thought. Naruto just died a few days ago and she just left his funeral.' He is a orphan like me and no one ever worries

about me. I worked hard to be the number one konoichi and he is dead last in the graduating class but people pay him more attention. Hell his name means fishcake

and mine is the number ten twice. I should be the highest number in ten point scale squared. He pulled prank after prank and my team had to clean them up on

missions yet he was favored by the Hokage. I worked hard to fight in battle that I lost in my first chunin exams only for him to get farther by farting.' The brunet

scrunched her eyebrows together. I don't see what was so great about him for him to be so...so...memorable.

Ten Ten wasn't always a orphan. She was five when she went into the orphanage. She was the daughter of unwed merchant woman. Her mother was a plain

and unremarkable woman who had a warm personality. She didn't care what others thought her mother. Her mother was as beautiful as a princess or queen in her

opinion . Her mother died protecting her from a group of bandits while coming back with a new shipment. Her mom couldn't afford a lot of things including protection

and daycare for civilians. She was a tough woman who bit off more than she could chew just once. Her mother managed to hide her when she heard motion in the

woods. She was there for it all. She saw them rape, rob, and murder her mother. She didn't know what to do once they left. So she ran and didn't stop until she

reached the closest village.

It was the village hidden in the leaves. They found her mother and buried her as one of their own. I was really grateful to the old man in the pointy hat. I saw

him through my tears. Him and a little blond boy were at my mother's funeral. He rubbed my back to make me feel better. I didn't know who the little boy was but he

gave me a big smile to make me feel better I smiled back but then became angry at my self for smiling.

I didn't know who he was until now. How dare he smile at my mother's funeral. How dare he make me smile at a time like this. I never forgave the boy. It may

seem silly to be mad at someone for something like that but I was five.

_ The day my mother died my status upgraded from bastard to orphan._

'Oh how great to be me.' The old man walked us to the orphanage. I didn't know at first that he was a orphan to. In some weird way it made me feel better.

Horrible thought but it did. ~ "Do you want to be friends" the blond haired cherub asked. " No because I'm not going to be here long because my grandfather will come

take me from this village soon. I shouldn't have friends here" I said in a confident but slightly angered voice. "You should try to be friends with everyone you never

know when they can pull you out of a rough spot plus its not good to be alone all the time" he said. I ignored him. 'I thought my grandfather would come get me and

take me back to our minor village on the outskirts on this village.' ~

My grandfather never came it wasn't until two years before I became a genin that I found out through a letter that he disowned me as soon as his daughter died.

I kinda that is what happen after four years of waiting. I never did see that boy again until the chunin exams. The boy mysteriously left the orphanage and the Hokage

gave him a apt. That sounded better than staying in the orphanage.

As soon as I entered the academy I knew my time in the orphanage was drawing short. I began sneaking off to the woods in the abandoned area to build a

home. I knew what I had to do because I didn't have a lot of money. I save up some money and bought a axe to start the process. Within the first few days I realized

just how much I loved the feeling of a weapon in my hands. I use to cut down wood and tested the axe to see all the other things I could do with it. I loved the feeling

of control and power that it gave me. I stopped feeling powerless to my fate and controlled it. As the months and years passed I collected more tools to build my

house.

I learned to love again as each tool and weapon I collected and use became my family. I did better in school because of this. Weapon practice was my favorite and

was the easiest. The book work took time and practice but had prove that I could be better than the rest. I had to be the best for my mother and to rub it in my

grandfather's face that I don't need him in my life to make it better. Taijutsu helped get rid of all the anger that I held inside. Genjutsu practice was decent and that is

okay as long as I made it up in all of the other areas. I became the second best in the class. That pissed me off but I didn't let it show. They put me on the team with

the one who trumped me marginally in the exams and the dead last.

I pretend to get along with my teammates and train harder so that I can get higher in the ranks. Its not that I hate them but I dare not let myself get attached to

another person and have them died on me or leave me. Everyone believes that I have a crush on Neji but they are all wrong. I glare at him when no one is looking and

stick close to him because of the old saying. Stay close to your friend but even closer to your enemies. I have no friends so I stay close to my enemy. On the first day

with Gai-sensei he asked us simple questions.

~'' In our spring time of youth our fire shines bright and cheery blossoms bloom in the mist of the morning sun. If we wish to capture and experience the fragrance

that each blooms eludes then we must know more about each other. Tell each of us a little about you. Like name, dream,skills, rival, and hobbies.'" He yelled in

excitement.~

_This was the start of some thing else I wanted nothing to deal with_

~ The wide eyed boy Lee yelled in the same fashion that the teacher did his answers. He then turned to me. I honestly felt compelled to just leave this nut

case but my pride made me stay. "My name is Ten Ten Ugarishi, I dream of being in Anbu, I am skill in the use of weapons, I have no rivals, and my hobbies cleaning,

collecting, and using weapons."I said in a calm voice. ~

At the time I lied a little. I have no idea what my last name is. My mom never told me our last name and everyone was called by their first name. I didn't want to be

left out because I knew my teammates had last names. I also lied when I said that I had no rival because I didn't think sensei would like it if I said that Neji was my

enemy and not my rival. It has everything to do with his belief in fate, destiny and the fact that he rejects his family like I was rejected. I almost become mad at my

missed chance because sensei openly supports Lee's rivalry with Neji after I claim to not have one. I guess it is better for him not to know. I wouldn't want my victim to

know about his future defeat before I schedule it. I'm not saying that I would kill him but if we have to fight then I would rejoice and stop short of killing him.

It is funny how many people miss when they look at my simple and normal face. I think I would have more fun in interrogation. I poked at one of the misty mind

bubbles and try to remember just why I slipped off topic. I guess that is my random but merciless mind.

Naruto... Naruto... Naruto. I didn't remember his name until a few days into the month during training before the third part of the chunin exam. His name bothered

me because I couldn't place it. I knew it was the name of the boy that every either hated or loved. The prankster who kept us busy on missions besides collecting Tora.

Iruka-sensei's and Saidaime's favorite person.

His infamous reputation proceed him. I heard the name so many times but I couldn't place a face to a name. Once I figured it out it angered me. I guess I am

still that tear stained little girl that couldn't get over what I thought was a rude gesture. I now know he only did it to make me feel better and he was just a four year

old boy who knew little about what is appropriate at a funeral. He just wanted to do something like the Hokage to make me feel better. It was his dream to be

Hokage and it only seemed right if did the same duties as Saidaime and try make me feel better.

'I thought after he left the village that I would get over my anger with him. He eased it when he knocked some sense into Neji. Now I feel as thought I shouldn't

have him as my enemy. He seems as though he could be a good friend now, but I wont let him. Naruto came back two and a half years later. I will admit that he

became handsome, but I knew to keep my hand off plus other reasons. Everyone knew about Hinata. Within ten minutes he held more attention than I can obtain in a

month's time. Even when he went on his adventures and died in the fight with Pein he still got more attention.

You can say that I am jealous and I will agree with you on that. I can be mad at him all I want but it will not change a thing. It just means that I still have to

improve myself. I may have built myself up mind and body but I still need to grow and one day I will be able to reach out to another person. Until then I have let go of

any all jealously and hate I had for him. Why should I hate him. After my little discovery I can't hate my little cousin.' She then looks at a little table that hold a picture

of a red-headed man and her mother. The man's name was Namimaru U. She never knew what the U stood for until the 5th Hokage pulled her aside and told her of

her relation to the Uzamaki family.

Apparently Namimaru was Kushina's older brother wondered and didn't want to belong to another village after the destruction of his own. He saw something in

her mother and before they could wed he died protecting her mother's village like he wish he could have protected his own village.

_ Life is fucked up but funny_

After sitting in the tub after two hours thinking she realized that she wasn't unusually normal. Her parents died protecting something precious to them. Her

mother protecting her and her dad protecting her mother's village. They were unusually brave. Her grandfather was unusually uncaring and one of her distant cousin

destroyed most of the village and kill his own cousin. She is related to four Hokages through mostly marriage and three jinchuriki's. Her team use to consistent of crazy

individuals, she is part of anbu black ops, she started to built her first house at six and finished at eight, she has unnatural love of weapons, and she is the first cousin

of a hero. One day I will take his advice and try to make friends and learn to trust again. For the first time since my mother's funeral I cried and smiled. That strange

boy is making me mix up my emotions again.

He just gave me a new dream to become a teacher so I can train the next best Hokage. I think that's what he would like. I wouldn't be the first or the last to

leave anbu to train a team. I forgive you for things that were not your fault.

===========================Back to present ===================================

There was a knock at the door so she dried off quickly, dressed and answered the door. It was Neji a with bouquet of flowers. " Would you do me the honor of

going on a date with me." He said nervously. She couldn't help but smile. " Sure, I promised someone that I would at least try" She said with a smile. " Try what and

you promised who." He asked confused. " Don't worry about, I heard about this great sushi place..." she said and continued to talk to Neji while pulling him along. This

is the first time she spoke to him unrestrained and without thoughts of fighting him.

_'Rest in Peace little cousin.'_

I promise to not hide behind false smiles and live life to the fullest. Plus I can see being me will work out best for me. I guess being part of some crazy family and

life or death situations is usually normal for the average ninja even in the dating scene.'

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter of my series.

Last time I did a chapter I received lots of appreciation with in that week I was almost done with a really long eight page chapter on Kakashi and then my computer

crashed and all my work was lost. That was discouraging but I was almost done really early.

I appreciate constructive criticism. Sorry to those previous reviewers I made a few changes just for you. Got excited about posting I forgot to check for a third time

before doing so. Every time I upload a chapter Fanfiction does weird things to my chapter making me and the readers mad. Including taking away lines, spaces, indentations and signs. starting to think FF hates me.

Ugh! A little better.

Also please review!


End file.
